Age 778
Age 778 is a major year in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe. Events *The 26th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place on May 7. Mr. Satan is the winner. Majin Buu comes in second. *Beerus destroys half of the [[Unnamed Planet (Dragon Ball Super pilot)|Unnamed Planet from Dragon Ball Super's pilot]] because their food was "too greasy". *Beerus destroys the Centipede Aliens race for trying to kill him with poisoning the food they gave him. *The Moginaian race is erased when Planet Mogina is destroyed by Beerus. *Around August 18 **The events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super's God of Destruction Beerus Saga take place. ***Beerus, the God of Destruction, awakens from his slumber to search for the Super Saiyan God. Goku achieves the Super Saiyan God state, but cannot match Beerus' power, though Beerus chooses to spare the Earth despite his original intention to destroy it. ''Xenoverse'' series ''Xenoverse'' *Due to Demigra interfering with the timeline, alternate events happens in this year. After the changes to the timeline were fixed and Demigra was defeated these alternate events were erased and the timeline was returned to normal. *After August 18 **Demigra uses the Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu. He also takes control of Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks. The Future Warrior and Goku defeat Frieza, Cell, and Buu, and free the controlled Z Fighters. (game only) ''Xenoverse 2'' *Augest 18 (Altered Timeline) **The Future Warrior chases the Masked Saiyan from Age 774 to Age 778, interrupting Beerus' conversation with Goku about him retaining the God's Crimson Radiance. **Chronoa contacts Beerus and asks him to be patient while the Future Warrior handles the Masked Saiyan whom Goku finds familiar. **The Future Warrior breaks the Masked Saiyan's mask revealing him to be Goku's father Bardock. Before Evil Bardock can be captured for questioning, Mira appears and challenges the Future Warrior to another fight. **Mira tells Beerus to be quiet, though Beerus impressed by Mira's bravado decides not to destroy him for such blasphemy. **Beerus grows tired of their battle and prepares to destroy them in anger but Chronoa sends Beerus Pudding to pacify him. Goku asks if he can have some too and Beerus even offers some to Mira and Evil Bardock. **Mira finding Beerus' demeanor a buzz kill leaves Age 778 with Evil Bardock. **Whis learns Chronoa made the pudding just as he and the Future Warrior are about to try some, narrowly avoiding eating Chronoa's horrible pudding. Goku and Beerus are not so fortunate. **After eating the pudding, Goku suffers painful stomach cramps while Beerus is just enraged by the pudding's horrible taste. **Whis and the Future Warrior are forced to fight Beerus to calm him down. Whis tries to admonish Chronoa for the mess her pudding caused but she blissfully takes his criticism as a compliment. **After calming down, Beerus refuses to eat anymore of Chronoa's cooking and tired decides to return to his planet. Goku recovers from his stomach cramps and thanks the Future Warrior for their help. Site Navigation Category:Timeline